воин(Warrior)
by CometFire31
Summary: Alex Rhodes, or truthfully Alex Stark was kidnapped by the Ten Rings and Tortured for three weeks. Three days walking in the desert, dehydrated and malnourished she is finally rescued. After her desert rescue, she was sent to her father's tower for recovery. What happens when the team finally meets her and not in the way Tony planned on telling them? I don't own the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I Don't own the Avengers or anything remotely related. this story was another author's idea who i give full credit for as i get along in the story you will be able to recognize parts of their one shot. the name of this author escapes me for the moment. the only thing i take credit for is my OC Alex and her best friend Gorou. I hope that you will all review my story.**

(Alex's POV)

My feet were killing me as I picked them up one by one, setting them on the hot sand that I could feel even with my tennis shoes on. My arm was broken, numb and nothing more than a dull throb by now, my stomach was torn up with shots from several bullets I took and a knife that stabbed me. I patched them up the best I could, but I had to keep moving. My throat was aching from the lack of water, my clothes were soaked from sweating I was doing all this time, and I was covered in sand. The only rest I got was a few hours at night. I had to move during the day otherwise they would never see me. I missed my dad, all I wanted was to go back to him and my uncle Rhodey. Pepper, someone I considered like a mom to me. I wanted to go home.

They were what kept me going, my father Tony Stark was looking for me by now, and I didn't doubt it for a second. Sure it will bring suspicion since legally I'm Rhodey's daughter, but my biological father was Tony. My mom died shortly after I was born so Tony raised me, when I was thirteen I graduated from an online collage, after that my dad shipped me off to a random brooding school for my protection. So far I've been in France, Germany, Russia, Finland, Japan, India and Greece. For every school I went to I managed to learn the main language fluently. My best friend Gorou, the fifth son in his family, taught me how to fight, handle pain and even weapons, which I am grateful for. He's also the only one who knows my real identity as Alexis or Alex Stark.

Black spots filled my vision, begging for me to give into the darkness. Shaking my head I slowed down a tad to save my energy. With the black spots gone I pushed myself to keep moving, ignoring the pain on my gut from not eating for three days. Not to mention how desperately I needed water. Cool, refreshing….…. Ugh, I need to stop thinking like that. It won't help me to think about anything of the sort, think about my family. I have a reason to live, my dad, mom, uncle. My best friend.

My legs wanted to give out, not to mention the sweat on my clothes, sticking it to my body was getting uncomfortable. I reached up my right arm to tuck a strand of my chocolate brown hair behind my ear, to wince at the movement. A pain flared through my arm as I kept it down focusing on the desert I was stuck in. No signs for miles, and I couldn't make it much longer. A buzzing sound suddenly appeared overhead, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

Looking up sharply I spotted a helicopter flying closer and closer to me. A smile broke out on my face for the first time in days as I raised both of my hands, signaling the helicopter over, despite the pain in my arm for the motion I continued on. Apparently it worked since it slowly started to fly closer to me. As the helicopter flew closer, I dropped down to my knees with the universal peace sign, my voice alluding me.

"I need to place a call to a lieutenant Rhodes of the U.S air force. I was held capture by the Ten Rings," I told them in Arabic, my voice hoarse as I struggled to talk after they landed. My vision started to blur and all I wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Who are you?" One of the men questioned as they hopped out to help me into my ride out of here.

"Alex Rhodes," I told them before the rest of my vision blurred and everything went black. Safe, I was safe. Dad's going to kill me, was the last thought that went through my mind.

(Normal POV) Stark Tower minutes later

"What do you mean they found her?" Tony Stark asked his best friend for years, Rhodes as he paced back and forth against the floor. The Avengers looked on in curiosity and slight worry for Tony if he was cheating on Pepper.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me about this," He told him exasperated as he continuously paced, ignoring the concern looks his team was shooting him, if he saw them at all.

"Look, Look," He started, interrupting whatever Rhodey was going to say, "I'll be there in Thirty minutes tops," He told him before hanging up.

"Jarvis tell the pilot I need a ride to Malibu, call Pepper and tell her to be ready in five, and tell Happy I need a ride to the airport," He swiftly ordered ignoring the blank looks on his teams faces. Now they were officially confused, he told Pepper and another one of his friends. What happened?

"Bruce you're in charge," Tony told them as he stepped into the elevator, the door shutting as he shoved his cell phone into his pocket. The doors fully closed and the numbers started descending at a rapid pace. The team took a few seconds to compose their selves before looking at each other.

"What just happened?" Clint asked for the whole group. They all blinked at that, no words to describe what they all just witnessed. Tony Stark is worried, either this is the beginning of the apocalypse or whoever he is worried about is_ really _important.

(Normal POV) Happy's limo

Tony Stark was officially pissed. He daughter, his baby girl was kidnapped by the very people that caused him to have an Arch reactor permanently stuck in his chest. She was gone for three weeks, who knows what torture she could have gone through. Once they found her in the dessert she passed out shortly after telling them her name.

Apparently she was bleeding from a cut on her arm, chest and upper thigh, not to mention the fact her arm was broken in three places, her leg was severely cracked in another, and she had bullet wounds with bullets still in her skin. She was severely dehydrated and malnourished from days without eating. The only thing that was keeping him from going after them and hunting every last one of them down was the fact that Alex needed him, and Pepper wouldn't let him kill them. Curse her good morals.

The ride to his privet jet was quiet, the atmosphere tense. Tony's jaw was set in a thin line, tapping on his leg out of his lack of patience, while Pepper's face was filled with concern for the person she considered her daughter. Happy wasn't in a great of a mood either, his niece was in the hospital, not mentioning how much it will annoy her, she was hurt.

Seconds before the limo stopped at Tony's privet airport, his door popped open and he jumped out, swiftly followed by his girlfriend and security guard. They were going to get their family back no matter the costs.

It took not even twenty minutes to get there, from the way Tony spoke to the pilot he knew he meant business. Kicking it into high gear he reached the landing in record time. It took even less time to grab Rhodes, hop into a car he had waiting and break all traffic laws. After Tony got her room info, he swiftly went to it, ignoring the nurse's protests and allowing Pepper to fill out the visitor forms. Now to get his daughter back.


	2. Chapter 2

(Alex POV)

Beep. Beep. Beep. The high pitch beeping was starting to get on my nerves as I finally woke up. I automatically through my arm out to the right to wince in doing so. It suddenly came back to me. Oh right, I was rescued so I'm in a hospital. Hint the distaste in my tone. Repressing a growl at whoever sent me to this _place_, I pried open my eyes to have to squint to see the room. I was in a white hospital room, with white sheets on my body and a white pillow beneath my head, so much white. Seriously, can't they add a little color in this place?

With limited difficulty I spotted a pair of some of my other clothes, clean thank goodness. With a frown on my face I yanked the IVs on my arms, providing me fluids, determined to get out of here as soon as possible. Easing my legs off of the bed, I yanked the hideous covers off of them to see my leg wrapped cleanly up with a white bandage that went up past my green hospital gown. With a scowl on my face I put a small amount of weight to test it on my legs and when only a small pain flared up I eased myself off of them bed and onto the cold floor.

Slowly, I carefully shuffled across the room to where my clothes lay, careful to drag the horrendous machines with me so I wouldn't set off any alarms too early. Slipping on a pair of jeans in the corner, I swiftly dressed in a more casual outfit, letting the gown fall off of me I swiftly pulled on a simple white tee to ovoid prying eyes. Now to get this contraption off of me. With a scowl directed at it I raised my left hand and in one swift motion pulled out the rest of the wires. A loud shrill beeping sounded as I headed towards the door determined to get out.

"What are you doing? You need to be in bed to recover?" The nurses and doctors seemed to all say at once as they barged into my room with concern. I rolled my eyes at them, determined to get out of here.

"I'm leaving," I bluntly told them as I pushed past towards the open door. So close, I thought as they voiced their protests. How I need fluids, my arm needs to heal, my concussion needs to be monitored. Or something like that. Truthfully I was ignoring them full heartily, no one gets in the way of me and my escape from _hospitals_.

"She's right," A familiar voice told me from behind. "She'd going to be transferred to my Stark medical team for her recovery."

With excitement and hope in my eyes I spun around to see my father, not that they have to know that of course. "Tony!" I excitedly exclaimed as I jumped up and hugged my father. I was finally going home.

"Hey kiddo," He greeted returning the hug with a surprising strength for someone who only fights with a tin suit.

"Come on Pepper should have checked you out already," He told me as he guided me out of the room with his arm over my shoulder, leaving a dumbfounded hospital staff.

"Do you think we could go for some burgers on the way home? I could really use some burgers," I asked him with hope that I would be able to taste that delicacy on the day of my freedom. He just smiled, apparently we're alike in a lot of ways. Being kidnapped by terrorists who want you to build them a weapon, wanting to go get burgers right after forcefully leaving the hospital. Two more things to add to the list along with our sarcasm and IQ.

"Pepper!" I exclaimed out of pure joy to see the person who I considered a mother her. She had tears of joy streaking down her face as I pulled her into a hug.

"Alex!" She exclaimed hugging me back just as tight.

"Hey, no hugs for your two uncles?" Rhodey asked me with a mock pout. I just smiled at them and hugged them both around the neck. It was good to be with my family. For the first time in what seemed forever I actually smiled out of pure joy.

(Alex's POV) Three months later

Our reunion was short lived when Fury called my dad in on some Avengers business which I was supposed to know nothing about. The perks of being able to hack you dad's system. Since I was being released early the nurses handed my crutches which I promptly handed to my dad the second we stepped outside. I hate people seeing me weak. On the bright side while my dad flew off on some Avengers business, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy we all boarded he jet, flying back to New York. It was decided that we were going to be keeping my existence a secret for a little while longer. It was nice to catch up with my family, after I was yelled at by Gorou for scaring him like that.

So here I was, sitting on the couch in my large master suit. My right leg was propped up lazily on the couch as I watched reruns of the same show over and over again. I was wearing my normal attire of jeans and a blue tank top to change it up a little bit. I so wanted to get out of my large blue and silver room, but my dad won't let me unless no one else is here. I'm just lucky my room was up graded to house a small living room and training area. Nothing big enough for a proper work out, but at least enough to rebuild the strength in my leg on a treadmill. My arms were inching to shot an arrow or gun and punch the punching bag. Maybe I should have JARVIS give me my sleeping pills, be captured and tortured is not good for your mental state, especially when every time you try to fall asleep you have flashbacks.

"Miss, Sir would like me to inform you that they are dealing with a robot attack down town," JARVIS informed me over the speakers hidden somewhere in the room. I smiled and nodded, glad my improvement to his systems, where you could hear the feeling behind his voice, was working. My dad loved it, I really wished I could have met the real Jarvis.

"Thank you Jay, do you think that you could make me some coffee in the main room?" I asked him as I rolled to my leg off of the couch with only a slight flinch. You wouldn't be able to notice unless you looked really closely which I was happy for.

"Of course Miss, and may I remind you that Sir asked for you to re-frame from over exerting your leg," He reminded me with slight concern which I just waved off.

"Nah, I'm more worried about my arm," I told him with a frown at my virtually useless limb. My right arm was in a sling and wouldn't heal back to its normal state unless I could work out with it some. With that I continued out of my room, heading down the hall at a leisurely pace until I reached the kitchen. To say I was shocked when I spotted a man sitting at the kitchen table would be an understatement. Swallowing my fear, I walked over to the counter grabbing my coffee and putting the drink to my lips.

"JARVIS didn't inform me I had any visitors," I told him with a smirk, wondering who could have exactly override my dad's security protocols. With that I took a small sip of my drink, waiting for him to turn around. When he did my mouth rose into an O shape, understanding dawning on me.

"So Director, what can I do for you?" I asked him biting back the need to me to make a statistic comment about him looking like a pirate. He was wearing a long black trench coat obviously to hide his weapons and a neutral mask.

"I don't care much for who you are Alexis, but I was informed that a civilian was living in the tower and I'm here to take the mandatory steps," He informed me his voice neutral. I couldn't help the smirk that came onto my lips as I took another sip of my coffee, he actually looked me up but couldn't figure out who my dad was. Sad. It didn't take long for me to realize which one of the team gave me away, I was going to have to talk to JARVIS about closing the ventilation systems off around me.

"And those steps are?" I asked motioning for him to continue with my hand as I took a seat on the couch, my mug still in hand as I pretended to be uninterested. I was curious to know how they would handle this situation.

"You're a liability," He began, "There are certain steps me and the counsel have to take. We need you to sign a few things to assure that if your death were to happen we have your silence, and other matters."

"Such as?" I asked him as I took another long sip of my coffee. I was really getting uninterested now. I wanted to train or do something in the garage before they got back; I guess my day is ruined.

"Access to your files to alter information when it is necessary. Allowing us to alter your autopsy if it somehow comes back to my agency or anyone living in this tower, agents to trail you," He told me causing my to laugh in a him thinking I would give me freedom up like that when I fought so hard to keep it. I forced the memory down that was threatening to surface so I could deal with the problem at hand. When he raised an eyebrow I decided to break it down for him.

"Well, you see I fell there's really no need to that," I simply told him as I took another sip of my coffee, my nervousness increasing from the threatening of a memory surfacing.

"You see that's not really an option. If you need some incisive how about I give you some," He began, his voice hiding how he was feeling at the moment, "I could send you where Stark could never find you or I could simply dispose of you."

"You really think that Stark wouldn't notice I was missing?" I questioned, there was no way he would allow it to happen again, " And what would he say when he found out that eighty five percent of your organizations funding came from him, without his consent?" I asked with a Hume at the end and a smirk on my face.

He pulled back the side of his trench coat, resting his hand on his holster as he spoke. "I don't care who you are to Stark, all I know is that you are a threat to this team. I doubt he would put you above the safety of everyone on this team, no matter what he told you."

I truthfully had to resist snorting out loud at that one. He has no idea what would happen if I suddenly disappeared again right after a SHEILD agent visited me. "For the head of a top secret organization you are being quiet ignorant," I told him with a smile on my face as I didn't even flinch at what he was implying. I only wished my arm was out of my sling so I could sock him in the jaw.

"Now are you going to sign these papers or are we going to have a problem?" He asked me perfectly calm as he took his gun out of its holster, letting it rest at his side. Just then he elevator numbers started to go down until it reached our floor, the door opening o reveal a very mad Tony Stark and the rest of his team.

Huh, JARVIS must have told him what was happening. At least I can trust the AI to have my back. "You okay darling?" He asked me as he stood in between me and Fury, a questioning look on my face. At my smirk he nodded and then turned to Fury, his anger back.

"What the hell!" He shouted in anger as he continued in a rant. The rest of the Avengers seemed to be at an impasse. Clint and Natasha seemed to be hiding whatever they were feeling, Captain looked angry that Tony dad let a security risk in, Thor looked lost in his own thoughts, while Bruce seemed happy and confused to see me again. The last time I saw him was when I spotted the US army form shooting at him. It took a matter of seconds before he came over to me and sat down beside me.

"I never thought that I would see you again here," He told me as we watched my dad yell at Fury. I nodded in agreement at that.

"Ya, I have a feeling that in a few minutes you're going to learn our dirty secret," I commented as we continued watching. He nodded in agreement, both of us contempt to watching the agreement that was brewing.

"How dare you tell me who can live in my tower?" My dad shouted as he went on a roll. It was pretty amusing to see Fury's reaction. He seemed surprised that a 'security risk' is more important than the team.

"What is going on here?" Steve Rogers loudly questioned, stopping my dad mid rant.

"You want to let them in on our little secret?" I asked him as my dad took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he decided to go all Iron man out on him. He looked at me, pausing for a second before nodding.

With that in mind he came over to where I was siting, sitting beside me and tossing an arm over my shoulder. "Gang meet Alex Stark my daughter, Alex meet the guys dead set on knocking back your recovery time," He announced with a smirk.


End file.
